<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贺红】怨鬼缠 by Andrewrain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310754">【贺红】怨鬼缠</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain'>Andrewrain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>鬼节献礼，推荐夜晚观看。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贺红】怨鬼缠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说来莫关山虽然是个差生，但终归也只是个普通的学生罢了。</p><p>每天看心情上下学，和狐朋狗友们混在一块儿，打打电动，打打群架。</p><p> </p><p>如果他没有听见一的话，也许这辈子都会安安静静地渡过，也永远不会知道真相。</p><p> </p><p>暑假的时候学校总是会组织一些类似于夏令营的活动，莫关山本来不乐意去，结果他妈一句“虽然没时间照顾你，但你也别想给我出去鬼混！”就给老师那里报上了名。</p><p>毕竟这种夏令营全程都有负责老师陪同，会监督学生做作业念书之类的，莫关山他妈虽然早就对这个孩子没了信心，却到底也不想他彻底走上歪路。</p><p> </p><p>夏令营的终点是在一个挺偏僻的南方小镇，就算在百度上找也就寥寥几个字的介绍，能有个名号就不错了。</p><p> </p><p>展正希是班级里带班的班长，见一和他属于焦不离孟的关系，因而也死皮赖脸的报了名一起过去。</p><p>两个人和莫关山的关系本来很差，曾经还打了一架，叫了不少人，莫关山还打破了展正希的脑门，导致差点被学校开除处分，后面好像是因为见一的后台挺硬的，莫关山跑的也快，学校最后还是放过了两个人。</p><p> </p><p>说来也奇怪，在那之后这三人关系不仅没有变差，反而莫名地能说上几句话了。</p><p> </p><p>见一属于那种半刻也停不下来的家伙，每日里唠唠叨叨的，好奇心也极强，这一出门就好像是放虎归山一样，可把他给乐坏了，一天在外头晒着也不嫌热。</p><p>晚上跑回来似乎是因为晒伤了皮肤，就又哭唧唧地抱着展正希求安慰。</p><p> </p><p>展正希是他竹马，从小关系就好，似乎是早就习惯了照顾这个五体不勤的家伙，便向旁边女生借了芦荟膏给见一涂上。</p><p>那玩意儿一大碗，女生也说了随便用，涂起来就一点也不带心疼的，抹在肌肤上阴阴凉凉，但晒伤的地方难免还是有些刺痛。</p><p> </p><p>男生是三人一个房间，平时里就没什么人敢和莫关山待一块儿，展正希就收留了这个家伙，美名曰为做好人好事，来日可造七级浮屠，听得莫关山都快把眼白翻到天上去了。</p><p> </p><p>这边，见一哼哼唧唧地装着可怜，骗展正希给他涂芦荟膏，一边在那里坏笑着对莫关山说话。</p><p>“诶诶诶，红毛，你知道我今天打听到了一个什么事儿么？”</p><p>展正希抬眸看了他一眼。</p><p>“你又捣乱。”</p><p>可虽然这么说着，他自己也好奇，在给见一涂完最后一处后，便放下手来也一起听。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山看见一那神神秘秘的模样，压抑着心头的好奇心，颇为不屑地说：“讲。”</p><p> </p><p>见一将手势一摆道。</p><p>“今天老师不是带我们去一条小巷子里写生么。”</p><p>“你是说那条看上去就阴森森的地方啊……”</p><p>展正希皱了眉头，他并不爱这类的话题。</p><p> </p><p>见一点了点头。</p><p>“当时我就觉得有意思，然后就趁着他不注意给拐到了一处地方，你们猜猜是哪里？”</p><p>“哪里？”</p><p>展正希和莫关山不由同时出声询问。</p><p>“一家大宅门！”</p><p>“切！”</p><p>两个人同时表示不屑。</p><p> </p><p>这个小镇现代化设施不多，连他们住着的宾馆都经常停电，但确实足够古朴，最适合给那些丁香般忧郁的少女拍些古色古香的写真，宅院之类的也是随处可见，一路上大大小小见过都挺不少的，也不知道有什么好惊讶的。</p><p> </p><p>见一也有些不服气了。</p><p>“你们听我说下去啊！”</p><p>他清了清嗓，随手抽了张纸就拿出宾馆那一小节红色铅笔开始写写画画。</p><p> </p><p>“我跟你讲，这个宅院不一样，绝对是我们见过最大的！起码得是几千平！”</p><p>“这么大！”</p><p>展正希不由惊呼出声，这么大的地方，这些日子怎么会一直没见过？</p><p> </p><p>见得对方起了兴趣，见一也开心起来。</p><p>“是吧是吧，而且重要的是这么大个地方却进不去，我就在周围打听了一些老人关于那个房子的事情。”</p><p>“他们说，那不是个房子，准确来说是一个压住全镇地脉的物件。”</p><p> </p><p>“压地脉的？”</p><p> </p><p>听说过用铜像压，石碑压，也确实有建亭子压的，但建这么大个宅院压却是闻所未闻的事情。</p><p> </p><p>“整个宅院绕一圈都得不少时间，数了一下有一个朝南的正门，东西两边各有一个小门，都被封得死死的，看上去也是有些年份了，本来还以为能推开的呢，结果被街坊给阻了。”</p><p> </p><p>见一嘿嘿一笑，继续讲。</p><p>“然后我就问了地脉的事，说是什么他们太爷爷出生的时候就被大人讲不能走太近，说是里头有厉鬼不去，怨气不散，高人都降不住，只能封起来处理了，反正就别靠近那宅院……总之这里的人对那地方好像都是讳如莫深的样子。”</p><p> </p><p>展正希和莫关山都被见一这一段话给听得一愣一愣的。</p><p> </p><p>见一又开口了：“要不，我们偷偷爬进去看看？”</p><p> </p><p>展正希当即便不同意：“宁可信其有不可信其无，你少给我添事！”</p><p>“就去瞄一眼嘛！那要不我们就在外头转转？”</p><p> </p><p>几个人都被见一说的心痒，见一又再三保证绝对只在外头转一转，不进去，两个人也就半推半就的同意了。</p><p> </p><p>第二天清早，见一就按耐不住兴奋的样子，四五点就爬起来叫醒了两个人，在老师那里请了个假便偷偷地溜到了路上。</p><p> </p><p>这个小镇保留着人最原始的生活习惯，天不亮外头就有人开始一声声叫卖。</p><p>见一顺路还在油条摊子上操着一口最近学的当地话同人家小姑娘聊天。</p><p> </p><p>“侬似话嘎地方啊？我伐晓得的呀，阿爹就同我话伐好去得，侬还是莫去得。”</p><p>“伐要紧，伐要紧，阿拉就看看、看看。”</p><p>小姑娘被见一的模样给逗笑了，只是见着他身边还有两人，便停了话头红着脸给三个人都装好了豆浆，偷偷在见一那里还塞了一块南瓜饼又说道。</p><p>“那……那……内统小心点哦。”</p><p> </p><p>小姑娘到底是南方养出来的，水灵的很，讲起话来柔柔软软的，听的人心都化了。</p><p>便是平日里对女孩子总爱发脾气的莫关山也听得春风拂面般开心，倒是店老板看见了，把女儿又给叫去后厨端其他吃食，回头还不忘狠狠瞪了三个毛头小子一眼。</p><p> </p><p>见一赶紧把南瓜饼往嘴里一塞，拉着几个人走开，手上不忘揉捏着豆浆袋子的底部，把底下的砂糖搅拌开。</p><p>莫关山咬了口手里的油条，喷香松软，入口硬面适度，还有些烫口，再吸上一口豆浆说不上的惬意。</p><p> </p><p>吃饱喝足，最适合干事。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山跟着见一走到府邸的时候确实被这宅院的大小给吓了一跳——又高又长的墙便是他望也一时望不到边际。</p><p>几人先来到的是朝南的那个正门，被风雨剥落了的铁门却仍能看出它曾经关着的繁华，外面镶嵌着的两只椒图好似最忠实的仆人，静静地守候着归人，守护着整个院邸的故事。</p><p> </p><p>上面的牌匾早已破旧，似乎还被火给烧过一次，因而认不清上头的字眼，莫关山却是一愣——虽然看不清字体，但他却依稀觉得……有些熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>一想到这点，莫关山便感觉这宅邸更加不对，那里头似乎真的有什么存在。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山这个人从小灵感就很强，他外婆还属于那种有些迷信的老太婆，少不了给他讲各种各样因果报应的故事，对于见一之前所说的厉鬼也是有所了解。</p><p> </p><p>死者生前怨气过重便会使魂灵无法投胎，进而生成厉鬼，其存世一日，怨气便多一分，无法轮回，需杀其仇人才得以怨消投胎。</p><p>而等人的过程总是漫长的，因而一旦为其所寻之，那便是不死不休，同归于尽，阴司亦不会插手相救。</p><p> </p><p>当年同外婆住在乡下的时候，虽然不知道原因，但莫关山到了五岁都还是要哭，他妈妈为此少不得要说他胆小，可外婆却从来不制止，说这都是在还东西。</p><p> </p><p>而后他还经常能看到一些奇怪的人，外婆说他命太轻难留，因而还特意为他求了保命符来，不过说来奇怪，在他七岁之后慢慢就看不到了，之后似乎是因为这段被人叫爱哭鬼的日子，莫关山的脾气也越来越大，更加不肯服输。</p><p> </p><p>因而便是他现在确实害怕，却也绝不肯先提出要走的话。</p><p> </p><p>三个人在大门那里看了一圈，感觉什么都没有便又去找小门。</p><p> </p><p>小门同那纹丝不动的大红铁门不同，那木门虽然至今都没有腐朽，可若是用力推动它，还是能勉强露出一道缝。</p><p>几个人便轮流地趴在缝上往里头看。</p><p> </p><p>“见一、见一，你看到了什么？”</p><p>见一已经看了老半天，几个人都不由得在后头催促着。</p><p>“嗯……等等啊……”</p><p>见一紧紧闭着一只眼睛，另一只往里头看去：“这个东边的小门里应该是个小花园的样子，特别大的一个庭院嗯……还有些红色的柱子连成一道特别长的长廊，长廊上头应该是个楼，不知道是干什么的……”</p><p> </p><p>就看到了这么多，几人都不由有些泄气，见一不由得退下来道：“我们三人里头就红毛视力最好，你去看吧。”</p><p> </p><p>莫关山心一跳，有些怕，但还是硬着头皮上了——见一都看了这么久，他还能怕什么？</p><p> </p><p>因而他也趴上去看。</p><p> </p><p>基本和见一说的没什么差别，非常古色古香的一个后花园，当然那些名贵的花草早就死了个干净，如今是荒草丛生之地。</p><p>中间倒是有数棵古木似乎还斜斜地立在那里，把远处的景色分割成各种大大小小的板块。</p><p>青苔灰尘都爬满了走廊，可就算如此也还是看得出基本的格调。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山视力确实好，他还看到了那些长廊上头差不多快剥离掉落的的画，颜色不再，却看得出描绘之精细，甚至还有些木雕的样式也很漂亮，连在那画上往外冲突而去，勾成各种祥瑞的图案。</p><p> </p><p>那回廊百转，间隔处都有一些花草或是假山点缀，若是能复原，这该是一处多么好看的地方啊……</p><p> </p><p>正想着，远处黑色的枝丫之间忽然有一丝白影飘过。</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”</p><p>莫关山忽然往后一退，当即就摔了个大马趴，顾不得身上的灰尘，就拉住旁边见一的衣袖。</p><p>“有、有、有鬼啊！”</p><p> </p><p>一听这话，见一便立刻兴奋了起来，赶忙也趴在那里瞧，只可惜看了十多分钟，眼睛都看涩了也还是什么都没看到。</p><p>“什么都没有啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“有！有！”</p><p>如果不是展正希拉着他，莫关山恐怕就要连滚带爬地逃出去了，而如今他只能在那里指手画脚道：“真的有鬼！白色衣服，就那儿飘过的呢！”</p><p>“什么白色啊，你看墙看久花了吧！”</p><p> </p><p>见一又趴了上去，却还是没看见什么东西，但对方这副受惊的模样倒让他不由有些失落——他也想看看啊！</p><p> </p><p>“不行，我要进去瞅瞅！”</p><p>见一扯了莫关山要给他当垫脚石，莫关山和展正希都有些不乐意。</p><p>“要送死你自己去，老子不奉陪！”</p><p>“见一，我们还是回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>见一从来都听展正希的话，本来也就只是开开玩笑罢了。</p><p>可他正要说算了算了的时候，却没注意身后的阶梯，竟是直接往后摔倒了过去。</p><p>莫关山下意识伸手要去拉他，却反而被他一起带着摔了过去。</p><p> </p><p>吱呀——</p><p> </p><p>清晨的雾还未散去，巷子里空旷得紧，这一声木门缓缓打开的声音就显得格外清楚。</p><p> </p><p>见一一惊，连忙回头，却是发现这扇木门被他们给撞开了！</p><p> </p><p>“说好封死的呢？”</p><p>见一有些疑惑，可这门一开，他的好奇心又起来了，不由又把门给推得大了一些，几个人也情不自禁地跟着慢慢走了进去。</p><p> </p><p>“天这么亮，便是有也不会出来吧。”</p><p>见一心思跳脱，想的也开，便当机立断地走去回廊里逛。</p><p> </p><p>原来他们看到的那个后花园并不是整个花园，从那地儿往前绕是一个过厅，经过过厅才是真正的东花园。</p><p> </p><p>“这地儿可真大……”</p><p>几个人像是没头苍蝇一样在里头一通乱撞，本来也不是什么专业建筑人员，自然也看不懂这格局，只知道这院子起码得是四进院，说不得还是五进的，而如果真是五进的院子的话，这户人家可就不得了了。</p><p> </p><p>“政府也该来休整休整，这么好的地方就该开发成旅游景点嘛，然后带动带动当地的GDP啥的，比这么空放着强多了！”</p><p>见一在那里打着哈哈缓和着气氛，一路上还担心这房子会不会塌掉。</p><p>“你说都这么多年了，也不知道是什么时候建的，怎么还没垮啊？大革命那会儿也没被烧，真是奇了怪了……”</p><p>“你少说两句吧。”</p><p>就算从小知道这竹马嘴贫，但展正希还是有些无奈的笑了。</p><p> </p><p>经过西舫就走进一间楼房里，只可惜这里似乎被大火烧过一遍般狼藉不堪，便是字画都看不出样式来了，花瓶之类的也碎了一地，木头椅子倒是挺齐全的，但缺胳膊少腿的倒在那里，也不见得可以搬回家。</p><p> </p><p>唯有一面屏风。</p><p> </p><p>琉璃屏风。</p><p> </p><p>上面是一首从来没听过的诗词</p><p> </p><p>——冬之夜，夏之日。百岁之后，归於其室。</p><p> </p><p>可笑的是同一句还写了两遍，似乎是两个人写的。</p><p>左边的字体瘦劲清俊，飞扬飘逸，看得出字主人的文化造诣颇深，而右边则写得歪歪扭扭，这狗爬字连小学生都看不上眼，但字主人却偏偏把他们放在了一处，还特意刻了字印。</p><p> </p><p>元久三年冬内人学有所成，特书于此以励。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山怔怔地看着那两行字，手不由得轻轻抚摸了上去，心里默默地念叨着那句怪诗，不由出声问道：“诶诶，见一你赶紧查查这是什……”</p><p> </p><p>他们人呢？！</p><p> </p><p>自己的声音在房中显得格外空旷，莫关山的心开始慌了起来，不由得又叫了几声。</p><p>“见一！展正希！你们别TM给我开玩笑啊！”</p><p> </p><p>房间很大，喊出来的声音甚至有些回音，然而却没有任何人的回应。</p><p> </p><p>说到后头，莫关山的声音甚至在颤抖，双腿也跟着发软，顾不上看字，便赶紧往房外赶去，直到站到了阳光底下他才心安一些。</p><p> </p><p>环顾了一圈四周，自己似乎跑到了正院的天井那里，地势微微往中间倾斜，铜钱样式的排水口已经被苍苔掩盖，因而下头还有些积水。</p><p>中间一口大水缸里还如旧盛满着雨水，想来这几天江南的雨季叫它还是喝了个饱。</p><p> </p><p>物是人非，可天道运转如常，这宅院古旧破败，但这天地雷雨却还是照常运作着的。</p><p> </p><p>水缸上漂浮着几朵莲花的残枝，浮萍鲜绿如旧，也不知是当年的还是后来的。</p><p> </p><p>红毛看了看手上抹着的一层灰不由得有些嫌弃，便撩了浮萍，舀了水来洗手。</p><p> </p><p>而这一眼却叫他心脏都要停了。</p><p> </p><p>水面映出西楼之上的一处人影！</p><p> </p><p>白色的衣服，就连样式都和他之前惊鸿一瞥的一模一样！</p><p> </p><p>兴许是惊吓过头，莫关山倒抽了一口凉气，一声惊叫卡在喉咙里发不出来，看着水光凌凌地倒映出那白色的衣角，晃动的水面好似那个人的嘲笑。</p><p> </p><p>一时冷汗爬满了莫关山的额头，一阵从骨髓里透出来的恐惧和害怕，那冰冷的寒气从头浇到底，可谓鬼气森森。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山感觉自己已经动不了了，只能勉强一顿一顿地勉强回头看去——已经不在了。</p><p> </p><p>赶忙回头再看向水缸倒影——也已经不在了！</p><p> </p><p>取而代之的却是渐渐漂浮上来的头发！</p><p> </p><p>乌黑油亮的头发渐渐散开在水面上，好似有魂灵一般随着水面一起一伏。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山赶紧把手抽了出来，衣服上还不小心带上了一根头发，吓得他匆忙拍开，回头就跑，却又忘记了这里的地势本就是往中间倾斜的，因而又是一个带倒，右脚差些踩在了左脚上，头便重重地给磕到了青砖地上。</p><p> </p><p>朦胧之间似乎有人走到了他的身边，但莫关山也早已不能想——黑暗彻底席卷了他的意识。</p><p> </p><p>整个人昏昏沉沉，朦朦胧胧，莫关山感觉似乎在大海上航行一样，灵魂被海浪撕扯，随之起伏不定。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈、果然虎将无犬子啊！贺小将军英勇神武，英勇神武！下官在这里敬你一杯！”</p><p>“阿秀啊，在这里呆着干什么，赶紧给贺小将军满酒，满酒啊！”</p><p>“这次北境……”</p><p> </p><p>好吵。</p><p>什么声音？</p><p>好烦，好吵。</p><p> </p><p>是酒杯碰撞和女人娇嗔的声音。</p><p> </p><p>觥筹交错之间，鼻尖是饭菜夹杂着脂粉的香味。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山挣扎着睁开了眼睛，却发现自己动弹不得，更可怕的是自己似乎还无法开口，周围的灯光刺眼，他被人用铁链五花大绑地缠了起来，地面冰冷的触感便扑面而来。</p><p>那么多人在那里聊天谈话，看他的表情像是看着一条狗般轻蔑，那嘴巴一张一合，他却听不懂他们在说什么，猩红的血盆大口叫他觉得厌恶至极！</p><p>心里的屈辱和仇恨，叫他恨不得拔出剑来把他们一个个粉尸碎骨。</p><p> </p><p>但他做不到，因而他只能在那里咆哮。</p><p> </p><p>几个人好奇的打量着他的行为，在那处指手画脚，不一会儿又开始哈哈大笑。</p><p> </p><p>他们衣服穿得很厚实，庭院还放了好几个炭盆，似乎是冬季。</p><p> </p><p>但这是哪里？</p><p> </p><p>莫关山感觉自己的意识忽而被另外一个意识所覆盖了，再怎么反抗也是无法，自己就像是一个旁观者。</p><p>忽然旁边一声欢笑惊呼，所有人都停住了话头，而自己的耳边传来些许的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>他努力抬头看去，却发觉自己的脖子上还缠绕着什么铁环，叫他的头便连抬起来也是无比困难。</p><p> </p><p>黑色的官靴，白色的衣角。</p><p> </p><p>——这个人是谁？</p><p> </p><p>抬头，</p><p>快抬头！</p><p> </p><p>记住他的脸！</p><p> </p><p>——为什么？</p><p> </p><p>因为他很重要。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山感觉心底有一个声音在告诉着他什么，但其实就算不这么提醒也没有关系。</p><p> </p><p>因为这一眼他绝对不可能忘记。</p><p> </p><p>这个人眼眸深邃，眼窝有些凹陷，大概混过胡人的血统，那眼睛里似乎能看见草原上的星光，于是碎星夹杂着残霜凝成了他的双眸，那墨色的眼睛在宫灯之下映出琥珀般的色彩。</p><p> </p><p>一身白色圆领锦服，银色暗纹铺满了衣裳，金色祥云滚边，身披一件灰色狐毛大氅，长发束成，鬓角处有几缕长发垂下也被灯光染成了黄色。</p><p> </p><p>他看着自己，忽然抬眸一笑，于是眼中的残霜融化，星光亮起，说不出的风流俊逸。</p><p> </p><p>莫关山的心开始剧烈跳动，看到他终于开口。</p><p> </p><p>还想再听得清楚些，再看得多一些的时候，记忆却又断了。</p><p> </p><p>耳边只传来他最后一句话，仿佛黑暗的深渊之中悠悠而来的声音。</p><p> </p><p>——“从今天起，你就是我的东西了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“红毛！红毛你没事吧！”</p><p>见一狠狠地掐了一把莫关山，这才看到他浑身一抖，终于睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“呼——还好还好，快快快，这是几？”</p><p> </p><p>莫关山整个人还是昏昏沉沉的，看着见一伸出两个手指头的傻样，白了他一眼。</p><p>“哼，这是你，二货见一！”</p><p>“谁是二货啊！看到你昏倒在院子里，我特意把你救起来，好心当驴肝肺，切！”</p><p> </p><p>莫关山一提这事儿就生气：“还说呢！之前在东楼里要找你们，你们人都跑哪儿去了！”</p><p>说起这事来，见一也有些委屈。</p><p>“谁知道你啊，看着那两行字整个人跟入了魔一样，怎么叫你都没用，想着你大概是什么书法大师，我就扯了展正希到对面西楼去逛了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>莫关山还来不及吐槽什么书法大师，就被前面的话给吓得神经一跳：“你们说什么？入魔？”</p><p>展正希也点了点头：“怎么拍你，叫你都没用，当时见一吓坏了，我说别吵，等会儿把你魂吓散了该怎么办，可你过了十几分钟都没有回过神来，怎么扯你都扯不动，就……”</p><p> </p><p>可自己不是只念了两遍诗么？</p><p> </p><p>三个人便也都不说话了。</p><p>“要我说，这地儿恐怕真邪……咱们还是回去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>莫关山正等着这句话呢，赶忙点了点头，几人便又按原路走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>走出后门，抬头看着天空已经泛起红霞，几个人都不由一愣——他们竟会走了这么久？</p><p> </p><p>莫关山抬手一看时间：“……才十二点啊，怎么会……”</p><p>话音刚落，见一和展正希却是用奇怪的眼光看向他。</p><p>“可我这里是晚上五点了。”</p><p>“……我也是。”</p><p> </p><p>莫关山的心跳又开始加快了，十二点、十二点……</p><p> </p><p>强忍着内心的动摇，莫关山赶紧把木门给拉了起来，而那一瞬间却似乎听到男子的一声轻笑从里头传来。</p><p>于是冷不丁的便是一个抬头——长廊远处坐着一个白衣人！</p><p> </p><p>莫关山赶紧把头低下，眼睛看着泥土的地面，手却一阵阵的发软，连一点力气都使不上了。</p><p>此时耳边似乎被谁吹了一口冷气，叫他当即就是一个哆嗦，明明是夏日，可他却觉得如置冰窖。</p><p> </p><p>门终归还是关上了。</p><p> </p><p>可回去的路上莫关山整个人都是恍恍惚惚的，他还记得刚才紧贴在耳畔那冰冷的声音。</p><p> </p><p>——“你走不掉的。”</p><p> </p><p>走不掉？</p><p>他现在就走！马上就走！</p><p>再也不会回来了！</p><p> </p><p>说着，头也不回地扯着见一他们就开始一路狂奔，一直跑到了小姑娘家的那油条铺子才停下来。</p><p>小姑娘见得他们回来还笑逐颜开地打趣着。</p><p> </p><p>可惜这三个人如今都没有开玩笑的意思了，只敷衍了一下，便各怀心思的走了。</p><p> </p><p>古旧的老宅里，一人独立于天井之下，微笑着从水里抓起一只细长的手，狠狠地一折。</p><p>动作干净利索，那骨骼碎裂的声音听的人心慌。</p><p> </p><p>而那断手里流出来的也不是血，而是水。</p><p> </p><p>黑色的腐臭了的水。</p><p> </p><p>发泄完的他似乎终于平息了怒气。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳把水缸的影子越拉越长，却照不出他的影子。</p><p> </p><p>他缓步走向东楼里，兀自看着那琉璃屏风发呆。</p><p> </p><p>“你回来了。”</p><p> </p><p>这一声在空空荡荡的宅院里显得有些格外突兀。</p><p> </p><p>“既然回来了，就别想走了。”</p><p> </p><p>他的脸上开始浮现淡淡的笑容，语气似乎也是十足的愉悦。</p><p>那是终于寻到仇人的愉悦，听上去甚至还带着浓浓的怨恨和那好似要杀之而后快的残忍。</p><p> </p><p>厉鬼存世，只为讨债，阴路不见，阳路来寻，生死有命，阴司不阻。</p><p> </p><p>前世的债，今生自然要还，不仅要还，而且要如许诺的一样，千倍百倍地奉还。</p><p>每一刀，每一滴血，每一条命都不能落下！</p><p> </p><p>莫关山还都不知道，沉溺在噩梦之中，冷汗打透衣衫，便也没看见那后背慢慢延伸的红线。</p><p> </p><p>一旦为其寻之，以血还之，以命代之，不死不休，不死不灭。</p><p> </p><p>——一切都才刚刚开始。</p><p> </p><p> ·END·</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>推荐在半夜三更的时候观看更有感觉，中元节平安，没事就别出去瞎逛了，不会有艳遇的，真的。</p><p>冬之夜，夏之日。百岁之后，归於其室。——《国风·唐风·葛生》</p><p>我不是第一次用这首诗了，你看我多爱它，一定要去查一查它整首诗和它的意思哦！然后你就会知道这首情诗……额……是何等的应景了。</p><p>庭院格局参考的是孔祥熙的宅院。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>